Life Isn't Fair
by herbsandlemons
Summary: Challenge Fic. It's after the War and Harry falls into a depression. And the Potions Master's Wife becomes determined to get him out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Challenge Fic. It's after the War and Harry falls into a depression. And the Potions Master's Wife becomes determined to get him out of it. Romance with angst and humor mixed in. Harry POV or Anne POV always.

**Life Isn't Fair **

**Part 1 **

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was packed for the beginning of term feast. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together as usual at the Gryffindor table at the opening of what would be their last year at Hogwarts.

"Who's she?" asked Harry.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"That woman sitting at the high table, I've never seen her before." He pointed to the woman next to Professor Snape with whom, uncharacteristically, the Potions Master seemed to be having an animated conversation.

Hermione followed his gesture. "Oh, her?" She smiled with the air of one who knew a secret.

"That's Mrs. Snape. She often visits on weekends."

"Well, how come we've never seen her?" Ron asked, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because you don't pay attention, that's why. Your always too busy with Quidditch or your girlfriend to notice." Ron flushed, stuttering.

"T-That's not true Hermione!" Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Oh really, Ronald Weasley! Millicent has you wrapped around her little finger and you know it! Honestly you've been dating for over a year. When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Ron just stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

Harry on the other hand was still staring at the woman awe-struck.

#What could such a pretty woman see in Snape?# He thought, though Harry no longer hated Snape, there was still a certain amount of animosity between them. Which was to be expected considering their past but, the War had given them a grudging respect for each other.

"How long have they been married?" Harry interrupted the argument that his friends had started, used to their bickering. Hermione looked thoughtful a moment.

"Almost 18 years now I think, she was a seventh year when he started teaching, took it on her self to get him out of his shell."

"How do you know?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well, being Professor Snape's apprentice I spend alot of time with him and Anna. She's really very nice and Severus isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"You -You didn't just call Snape by his first name did you? Are you crazy? That's just wrong, I don't care what you say, Snape's a git and will always be a git."

Laughter rang from the head table and the trio's surprise, it was Snape.

----oo00oo----

"Well Severus your in a chipper mood, why have you ceased to act like a git today?" Sirius mocked breaking into Severus conversation. Himself and Remus shared the responsablity of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts since the war had ended.

"Sirius your such an ass, can't you leave us the hell alone for one day! You immature..." She paused to glare daggers at him, her eyes flecking to Remus.

"I swear Remus, If it weren't for you I would've... I wonder what you see in him every day." Remus shook his head smiling.

Sirius glared right back at her.

"Look at who you married, and you wonder why Remus bonded with me." A sly grin spread slowly over Anna's face

"Well, you see there's a fairly simple answer to that..." Her grin widened to show her canines.

"It's because Severus has a really, really big..." Severus hand reached over to cover her mouth.

"Language, my dear, there 'are' children present." He gave Sirius a pointed look. Remus and a few others at the Head Table were trying to muffle their snickers or grins.

----oo00oo----

The Great Hall quieted as Albus Dumbledore stood.

"Before I say good night to everyone I have an announcement to make. After many years and attempts Mrs. Snape is finally pregnant. Please give Congratulations to them both!" Most of the hall was in shocked silence but, the students who knew her best and the Slytherin's started clapping immediately some of the boys yelling cat calls.

And slowly the rest of the school started as well.

"Oh how wonderful, they've been trying so long!" Hermione grinned at Harry and Ron who looked like they didn't know whether to be disgusted or not.

"And your actually happy, that in 11 years there's gonna be a mini-snape running around the school?"

Hermione rolled her eyes muttering. "Your so immature, Ron."

Harry's focus was still on the woman who was now blushing prettily as Snape turned her head, to kiss her right there in the front of the school. It was the kind of kiss that made other people blush.

Harry sighed, they were obviously in love. Harry knew he'd never find that kind of love again, because the one he'd wanted had died the same night Voldermort did, saving his life no less. So he could save the world.

Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy, would shove him out of the way and take the spell that would've killed him.

When seconds before had whispered a confession of his love for Harry.

Life was never fair...For Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body. -Publilius Syrus_

**Author's Note:** I was gonna keep this a one-shot but it grew on me and I decided to continue it.

This fanfic disregards most of book 5, and all of book 6, (save character info) please try and enjoy it anyway :)

Also, I try and mix the angst and humor equally and not let any Ooc moments slip in but I'm not perfect.

You want 'perfect' canon? Read the books, JKR's the only one who can ever truly get perfect canon, she made the characters! Severus is whatever the fuck she wants him to be.

Thank You.

**Life Isn't Fair **

**Part 2 **

Draco's death had pushed him over the edge and caused a spiral of power that had destroyed Tom Riddle, for good. The end war had come as a shock to everyone, even more so to Harry.

The loss of life was enough to turn anyone's stomach.

But somehow, with his friend's and family's help he'd made it through.

But this was his last year at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of loss that he wouldn't be coming back next year.

He'd considered being a teacher, but Remus had already filled Defense position and Harry couldn't see himself teaching any other subject. Quidditch was also out, because of some of the injuries he'd gotten during the war.

He really didn't have to work but Harry wanted to do something with his life besides be the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort.

He continued staring blankly at the bookshelves of the library, that had now grown so familiar to him.

Harry sighed, he seemed to be doing that alot lately.

Everyone was pairing off, Ron and Milly, Hermione and Krum, even Neville had paired up with Ginny.

All his life Harry had wanted to be normal, and now that he was, and his life felt empty.

It seemed to have no purpose, no meaning anymore.

The only thing Harry could do was absorb himself in his studies. Getting Outstanding on all his Newt's now consumed all his time.

It was the only thing he could do, bury himself in books so he didn't have to face the reality of Draco's and his friends' deaths.

He now knew why Hermione studied so much and read all the time. You could lose yourself in the pages of a book time seemed to pass so slowly, and your imagination took you places away from the harsh realities of life.

No dead Draco.

No dead Hagrid.

No haunted looks in people's eyes.

The same look he'd seen in Snape's eyes for years, just never recognized until a few short months ago.

A bell clanged signaling the end of lunch.

Quickly packing his books he headed down to the dungeons for potions.

He considered skipping and going back to Gryffindor Tower to sleep, as tired as he was.

A week's detention wasn't worth the extra hours of sleep, plus it was his last class for the day he could sleep afterwards.

**------oo00oo------**

Once the last student filtered out, Anna shut and locked the door behind them.

"Have you noticed that Harry's been acting odd lately?"

Severus glanced a her briefly form his desk before going back to grading his papers.

"The bratty child is none of my concern anymore. I will be blissfully happy once he and Longbottom are gone for good."

"I thought you were already blissfully happy?" Severus looked up and smirked at her.

"Life doesn't find me this well often."

Her eyes went serious.

"I know Severus. The war was hard on all of us. It's the reason we couldn't get pregnate."

Severus knew. He was there, she didn't need to explain.

When Lucius had shoved the knife into Anna's stomach the thought his heart would stop.

He'd killed Lucius on the spot, somehow he got Anna back to Hogwarts.

The rest of the night was a blur.

She went to him and he wrapped his arms around her. His rested his hand over her stomach gently.

"But we are now." She smiled sadly, and leaned into his chest.

"We are," A comfortable silence passed between them, Severus just holding her.

"Now about Harry, you have noticed haven't you?"

"Yes." She could hear his eyes rolling.

"So what are we gonna do about him?"

"I'm not sure, it isn't my place to interfere."

"Your a teacher. He's a student. Of course it's your place, the boy has sunk into a depression and it isn't normal..."

"Nothing about that boy is normal. Never has been. He was forced to bare burdens most adults couldn't handle at a young age. Waged battle, after battle with death and came out alive. Potter has never been, nor ever will be normal."

Anne laid her head on Severus' shoulder and just breathed in his musky scent.

"We could ask Remus or Sirius to talk to him."

'Those mutts have no idea how to deal with the problems Potter has... And frankly neither do I."

"Why not you?" She raised her head to look at him.

"While those mutts encourage all the touchy feely bullocks. I do not. I prefer to bury mine, I can barely confide my own emotions much less get Potter to confide in me, not that I would want too even if I could."

Anne got up form Severus lap and leaned over the desk.

"I'll think of something now you have papers to grade so I'll leave you alone."

"I'm almost finished..."

Anna smiled seductively down at her husband, smirking.

"Well then I guess you can join me in the bathtub?"

"You can count on it."

"Good. I didn't want to get lonely."

The seventh years at Hogwarts had never gotten their papers back before with out a plethora of insults and scathing comments.

Well, there was always a first time for everything.


End file.
